


Priorities

by simpletextadventure



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Will Super-Max become a villain?





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Super-Max: Future Imperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796362) by [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC). 



> Thank you [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC) for the inspiration!

**Samantha** : Max please do something! How can you just stand here and do nothing?  
**Max** : There is nothing I could do.  
**Samantha** : Bullshit! I have seen what you are capable of!  
**Max** : There is no point in being a hero in a future that I will undo.  
  
**Samantha** : I do not believe you. You are not so cold. I know you have a good heart!  
**Max** : All I know is that my number one priorities do not live in this future ... and I will fix that!  
**Samantha** : What about me ... after everything we went through? * cries * What priority do I have to you?  
**Max** : ... I have told you from the beginning that I have to go back.  
**Samantha** : But ... I love you!  
**Max** : ...  
**Samantha** : Please ... my parents are in this city ...  
**Max** : * flies away and saves the city *

**Author's Note:**

> The image which is part of the background is from [Javier Rodriguez](https://pixabay.com/de/users/Javier-Rodriguez-15911/?utm_source=link-attribution&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=image&utm_content=1825450)  
>   
> I highly recommend to check out the comments!  
> [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC) has written an addition to this story in the comments!


End file.
